shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Krolowa D. Divino/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Krolowa seems to be at an average speed, among many of the crew members of the SOF pirates. However, from the use of his fruit whenever he becomes more okamay. His speed will increase because with every okama he creates, he becomes thin and lighter so by using soru. He is able to gain a great speed increase; along with his speed he has better agility. Strength Krolowa has normal strength; however with every okama he creates he will lose some strength since he is become thinner. But by using the life return, he can get some of that strength back. This is why Krolowa often will send his minions into battle instead of him; this is one of his biggest weaknesses. When having to go into battle, he will use the life return to give himself a temporary muscle mass where he will be able to combat others. Swordsmanship Ironically enough Krolowa doesn’t carry a sword with him, but he is able to turn his okama minions into swords. So he has shown use up 2 swords at one time, using a fencing style. His swordsmanship is at an expert level, he was able to combat a commodore level Marine with no problems. But trying to go up against a vice-admiral he needed his minions to aid him. Marksmanship Much like with his swordsmanship, Krolowa doesn’t carry any guns with him. But he is able to turn his okama minions into guns or other fire arms. But he seems to be a good shot, at an expert level. He was able to shot at a marine and ended up having his blade crack in half. Fan Mastery Since Krolowa is almost always seen with a fan in his hands, he is a very good user with a fan for combat. He has shown to use a strange of tai chi and Newkama Kenpo with his fan style. He has modified the death wink technique, by using his fan. Newkama Kenpo Krolowa being one of the 99 masters of Newkama Kenpo, he is able to use many different techniques that have been used by these masters and such. His full mastery hasn't been revealed yet. Devil Fruit The Minion Minion no Mi, Model: Okama (ミンイオンミンイオンの実,モデル:化粧), is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform those who they defeated and inanimate objects into an Okama. Strengths This fruit allows the user to turn inanimate objects and defeated opponents into Okamas, depending on the size of the object the Okama's size will vary. This allows the user to create an army of Okama's through inanimate object's. For example, If he was to turn a rock into a okama, said okama would be as strong as rock. While if he were to use paper to create a okama, said okama would be thin and easily broken like paper. In relatively simple term's the bigger the okama, the harder it falls. The user has been seen to turn thing's the size of houses into Okamas. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.There is also a minor side effect discovered throughout each minion minion fruit, The more people that are under the consumer's control and are stuck in the form, Then the more the user will form into the being that they turn the people into, for this fruit the more okama's under the user, the more gremlin himself turns into a okama as well. When the Okama's are freed and return to their original form then the user's form will also return to human, However the max capacity of minion's until full completion of transformation is 250 the number of actual minion's in control at once can vary from 10 to 10,000 depending on the user's actual mastery of the fruit. Usage Krolowa has been shown to have a full mastery over it and has used many attributes of an okama to his use. Such examples, since most okamas are naturally thin and with every okama Krolowa makes he becomes more and more Okamaish. He can eat as much as she wishes and he will remain naturally thin. Also it has shown that Krolowa has a great increase of agility and speed, due to this. Also he is able to see what he had turned an object into an okama. So in doing this, such as if he needs a pistol he can look for an okama he had made from a pistol. Transform it back and use it, then turn it back which can be very useful. Also as shown within in the Minion models, a user can sacrifice their own minions in order to give them their own attributes to sky rocket. Haki Krolowa is a master at haki, he is able to increase his own sense to the point of predicting others movements. He increases his own and his minion's durability with his haki, he is also able to knock others out with it. He had shown to do this on his own Okama's as well, he was shown to have all of his okama gang up on the opponent. Then releasing his haki, he knocked the opponent out and since the okamas are affected by haki. They will turn back into their originally, be it swords and so on. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages